La Residencia
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic Teen!lock (Johnlock) espero que lo disfruten


**Este fic pertenece a la tercera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.**

Sherlock se encontraba aburrido mirando por la ventanilla del coche, en el asiento de la derecha se encontraba su hermano y en el del copiloto iba su madre. Era un joven de 16 años muy abierto de mente y que había tenido muchos enfrentamientos con su hermano mayor el último año y por eso su madre lo llevaba a estudiar los últimos dos cursos en un internado. No quería ir pero su madre le obligaba, no podía decir que no, porque todavía era menor de edad.

Cuando el coche aparcó llegaron a un edificio antiguo, Mycroft miró su móvil tenían 5 minutos justos para despedirse de Sherlock. Madre y hermano le acompañaron hasta su habitación. Su madre le dijo que se portara bien que le tendría controlado y al más mínimo problema le avisarían. Cuando estuvo solo delante la puerta y con la maleta en mano respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta, no quería estar allí, pero como sabía le tocaba por todas las peleas que había tenido abrió la puerta y en aquella habitación encontró a un joven de su edad o un año menos, al que se quedó mirando como un enamorado, cuando recobró el sentido, miró la cama libre y se sentó en ella.

— Me llamo John, John Watson – se presentó el joven de cabello moreno y de ojos marrones.

— Yo soy Sherlock Holmes – comentó este algo nervioso – es mi primer año aquí.

— Yo llevo viniendo unos años, así que te puedo decir cómo es esto y presentarte a gente para que tu estancia estos dos años sea agradable – al escuchar dos años se dio cuenta de que tendría que aguantar el internado mucho más tiempo del que quería.

— Gracias – Sherlock seguía mirando a su nuevo compañero, más bien le estudiaba. Cuando vio que su compañero tenía casi todo colocado, se puso a colocar lo suyo en su parte de la habitación para que viera que él no era un vago.

Cuando estuvo todo colocado, miró a su John, estaba leyendo ya que había terminado antes que Sherlock. John se dio cuenta de la mirada atenta de Sherlock y su respiración empezó a cortarse, respiraba acelerado y no le gustaba, "¿Qué me pasa?" Se preguntó mientras dejaba el libro y miraba a Sherlock que ahora le sonreía.

— Salgamos de aquí – dijo Sherlock cansado de estar sentado – enséñame esto.

— Vale, te enseñaré todo esto – respondió Watson dejando el libro en su mesilla. Se levantó y salió con su nuevo compañero de la habitación.

Watson le fue explicando todo, Sherlock miraba pero no atendía, no le importaba lo más mínimo para que era todo. Cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado a la cafetería y era la hora de cenar; así que entraron para cenar como el resto de estudiantes.

Al finalizar de cenar regresaron a la habitación, donde hicieron cosas antes de dormirse.

Los días fueron pasando, cada vez John veía a Sherlock con otros ojos, como si se estuviera enamorando, pensó un par de veces que no podía ser, pero por otro lado pensó en que si podía ser. Sherlock era un joven interesante y al que le gustaría conocer más a fondo, ya que iba a compartir con él dos años de habitación.

Cierto día encontró a Sherlock en la habitación lleno de moratones y sangrando un poco por la cara, este no dijo nada, solo se cubría, no quería que nadie le viera, pero Watson no podía soportar verle así, así que fue al baño y de allí se trajo el botiquín para curar al pequeño de los Holmes.

— Escuece un poco el alcohol pero debo ponértelo para que se te curen antes las heridas que sangran – Sherlock miro a Watson triste.

— Me van a matar – articuló Sherlock mientras Watson le curaba.

— Nadie lo hará – dijo John poniéndole crema en los moratones – nadie quiere acabar contigo.

— Mi hermano, porque le avisarán de que me he metido en líos – Sherlock bajó la cabeza apenado – soy un tonto por meterme en peleas, pero el chico se lo merecía por estar abusando de una compañera.

John no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Sherlock tenía su corazón bondadoso, además no podía verle así triste, quería animarle y la única manera que vio fue con un beso. Agarró despacio y con cuidado la cara del mal herido de Sherlock, se aproximó a este y le besó, un tierno beso que dejó a Sherlock perplejo, no sabía que acababa de hacer Watson y tenía que preguntárselo.

— Watson, ¿a qué vino el beso? – preguntó Sherlock perplejo.

— Porque quería – respondió Watson mirando a Sherlock a los ojos, que no eran de un color específico y por eso le gustaban.

— Watson no vuelvas hacerlo – comentó Sherlock acostándose en la cama – ahora déjame dormir.

Sherlock había sido duro con Watson, este se acostó en su cama y se puso a leer, Sherlock se acostó mirando a su armario para no ver a Watson, pensó en el beso, se llevó la mano a los labios, "he de reconocer que Watson no besa nada mal, me ha gustado su beso" pensó para sí mismo "he sido un poco duro diciéndole esas cosas"

— Watson – Sherlock se dio la vuelta y miró a Watson que dejó el libro en su regazo.

— ¿Si Sherlock? – preguntó sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

— Siento mi comportamiento – respondió Sherlock sin rodeos – antes me porté como un estúpido.

Sherlock se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la de John, apartó el libro y luego el pelo que le cubría la cara a John. Se acercó a este y se quedó a escasos centímetros de la boca.

— Dilo de nuevo – Watson miraba a los ojos de Sherlock mientras se mordía el labio, quería que lo dijera de nuevo, le gustaba escucharlo de la boca de Sherlock.

— Lo siento, me comporté fatal – respondió Sherlock y después de esas palabras que tanto le gustan a Watson se fundieron en otro cálido y tierno beso, pero esta vez lleno de pasión y donde dejaron que las lenguas de fundieran en ambas bocas.

**Ahora que el fic ha terminado, comenten, tenle a seguir o a favorito, pero sobre todo comenten**


End file.
